Will Savage
William "Will" Savage was a fictional character on Hollyoaks. He is portrayed by James Atherton. He made his first on-screen appearance on 7 April 2011. and his last on the 4 February 2015. Characterisation Will is awkward, shy and a hopeless romantic that hopefully the viewers will fall in love with." Of the family, a ''Hollyoaks ''spokesperson added: "The new family will take the village by storm and are set to rub all the McQueens up the wrong way. Arrival Will is first seen when his family takes over the McQueen house when they are on holiday. Relationship with Texas Longford Will consoles Texas Longford (Bianca Hendrickse-Spendlove) over her relationship issues with his brother, Dodger, and they have sex, but later it was discover by his half sister Sienna Blake (Anna Passey). Texas realises that Will knew about Sienna and has used her. Dodger asks Texas to marry him but she writes him a good-bye letter and leaves. She later returns for Dodger, but Will reveals their affair. She confronts Will who throws himself down some stairs and she believes she pushed him. Will is left paralysed and a guilty Texas becomes his carer. Will guilt trips Texas into starting a relationship with him. He begins to spy on her and make Dodger jealous. He convinces Texas to marry him. But Texas discovers Will and Leanne Holiday (Jessica Forrest) kissing and she sleeps with Dodger. Knowing that she plans to leave him, Will pretends to have an aneurysm to make her stay. Dodger tries to convince Texas to leave with him, but she decides to marry Will. Texas discovers the truth about Will's deception and begs Dodger to run away with her. She is later pushed out of a window to her death. Dodger is charged with her murder after video footage emerges showing him looking shocked and distraught after leaving Texas's. It is later revealed via a flashback that Will can, in fact, walk and that he pushed Texas out the window after she told him that she was leaving him and that she always loved Dodger. Anna's Death Will admits to his mother Anna Blake (Saskia Wickham) that he killed Texas and she takes the blame because she doesn't want Will to go to prison. Will and Ash start a relationship but when Will discovers Ash is visiting Anna for a work experience placement and hasn't told him, he contemplates killing her. Will visits his mother and tells her that his new girlfriend has been lying to him. Anna is unaware that it's Ash but is concerned that Will's new girlfriend might meet the same fate as Texas. Will lures Ash to a cliff edge and tries to pluck up the courage to push her off but changes his mind when Ash tells him the truth about visiting Anna. Will asks her to change her placement, which she does but not before coming clean to Anna about dating her son. She continues to keep contact with Anna in secret as a friend, behind Will's back. Anna makes Will dump Ash but when Ash threatens to go on the rebound a jealous Will decides he wants her back. Fearing Will will kill Ash, Anna tries to contact him and leaves a message on Ash's phone saying "he killed Texas and I think he's going to kill again". Will drugs Ash and steals her visitor's pass to gain entry to the hospital. There he drowns Anna in a bath of water, after discover that his mother loves her ex-husband and Dodger and Sienna more than Dirk and their kids, but is seen escaping from the murder scene by Patrick Blake (Jeremy Sheffield). Kill Count Texas Longford-May 2013: Push out of the top of the cruch building Anna Blake-September 2013: Drowned Total: 2 Controlling Ash Will becomes very controlling of Ash after there is mild flirting between her and Dodger, prompting Will to become very jealous. After some arguments, the two agree to get married. Leah Barnes sees Will hiding Anna's locket in a vent in Ash's house and later tells Ash what she saw, confirming Ash's suspicion that Will can indeed walk. She confronts him about it and he reveals that it was him who killed Texas and Anna. She attempts to escape but Will pins her down and tries to strangle her, however stops after she says she loves him. Dodger walks in and sees the situation, and Ash runs to him revealing everything Will has done. Just then, an explosion in the flat below rips through the house, killing Ash. Dodger has a stand off with Will and disowns him, before being crushed by a pile of rubble. He asks Will to help him, as there is more rubble waiting to fall, but Will has no mercy on Dodger and the roof collapses on Dodger, apparently killing him. Will carries Ash from the building, and is seen walking by his dad, though he returns to his wheelchair, lying that it was 'survival instinct' that let him walk. Hostages Soon Will holds Patrick, Maxine Minniver (Nikki Sanderson), Dirk, Dennis and Martha hostage at the house he inherited from Anna. He can not get hold of Sienna, not realizing she is already there with Tom Cunningham (Ellis Hollins), who she is kidnapping to keep her fake pregnancy story a secret. When Sienna hears a thud upstairs, she goes to investigate - only to find the hostages. She goes to find a weapon, but the noise she is making alerts Will, who goes to see what is going on. Sienna attempts to free the hostages, but Will returns and overpowers her, taking the gun she had found off her. Martha manages to untie her bonds and stands up, confronting Will. Will decides to let her go after realizing she means nothing to Dodger, however after she disappears from sight, a shot is heard, and Will reveals he shot her after she tried to run away. Unbeknownst to Will, she survived and manages to call the police. When Patrick manages to untie his bonds, he stands up and pretends he is going to kill Dodger so Will's plan will be useless, but after Will hears sirens, he flees through the house with Dodger in pursuit. They have a big confrontation on the roof about how Will killed Texas and Anna. Will falls off, clinging to the edge of the roof. Dodger tries to save him, but Will intentionally drags him off of the roof, and they both plummet to the ground. They both survive, but after Will unintentionally broke Dodger's fall by hitting the ground first, he is terrified to realise that he has lost feeling in both his legs again, for real this time. He is then loaded into an ambulance, before presumably being imprisoned for murder. Return Will is seen again, a year later, writing a letter to Dirk, from prison, asking him to visit him. Dirk does visit Will in prison, but he says he wants nothing more to do with him. Will then goes to court for his trial of his crimes, but he fakes an illness and runs to the toilets where he causes a fire and escapes by knocking out a police guard and dressing up as a fireman. Will then kidnaps Maxine and Theresa and ties them up on the boat where Dodger lives. Will then calls Dodger and tells him that he can only save Maxine or Theresa but not both. Dodger gets distracted when he sees Sienna tied up by Will and Sienna tells Dodger that Will has the girls on the boat about to kill them both. Will sets the boat on fire, but Dodger saves Theresa and Maxine from the fire. Will also survives, but confronts Dodger at the hospital roof, only to be pushed off by Nico. Dodger takes the blame for Nico and goes on the run, Will is in a coma but is revealed to be awake after Dirk says that he wishes Will was dead. For revenge, Will injects Cindy with morphine, causing her to be hospitalised. Will then angrily says that Dirk was never the father he wished for, but Dirk fails to admit he was a good father. Departure Will is killed by Lindsey Butterfield, under her disguise as the Gloved Hand Killer. After months of his death, Lindsey is revealed, and admits to killing him. Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murderers Category:Gloved Hand Killer Victims Category:Characters Category:2011 Characters Category:2015 Departures Category:Murder Victim Category:Male Characters